Comforting Big Bear
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Even the most stoic of us require comforting, sometimes of a sexual nature. Explores a softer, hotter, sensual side to One Piece's cyborg warlord Bartholomew Kuma with a female OC. Light Bondage and slightly unrealistic human proportions - Bartholomew Kuma/Female OC


I'd never been afraid before, not with Big Bear. I'd been scared of my father and grandfather, I'd been scared when walking home alone through the urban slums or neglected villages, but I'd never been scared to face my Big Bear, until now. I knew he was inside, I could feel his presence, that and the fire was burning, mostly the fire. The huge field tent, reminiscent of the old school circus tents but brown and less big top like, had been my home for the last week or more. Stationed in the same area, it served as a sleeping and private quarters for Big Bear and myself as he was simply too big for Revolutionary Fortress Headquarters. It had been working well until now.  
My upper arm throbbed, the connection from my prosthetic arm and shoulder was aching from being yanked so hard by PX4. Luckily that was the extent of my short introduction to the human weapon that lent its appearance, voice and temperament to my husband. It could have been worse, much worse and that was why he was so upset. I'd seen him upset before, angry even, but never like this. I could usually tell what he was thinking, and this was no exception, he was ashamed. And that's why I was afraid, in this state with that train of thought he was just as likely to push me away for my own 'safety' just like father had done, or punish himself for something beyond his control like grandfather had. Why were all the men in my life such honour bond fools?

"Verra, are you alright?" sighing I could almost muster a smile, trust Big Bear to know I was standing randomly staring at a tent flap for God's knows how long. Pushing forward I stumbled inside, tripping over a mat laid before the door but that had become bunched by the sand beneath it. Shooting it a dirty look over my shoulder I refocused my gaze on my beloved beautiful Bartholomew Bear. And he was the same as he always was, hat snuggly perch atop his head, wide shoulders blocking out nearly the whole back of the tent, dark jacket stretched over a barrel chest leading down to shorter legs which continued to give both him and I trouble, glassed eyes and heavy chin, he was my Big Bear. The book he was reading fell open in front of him, large paw padded hands clad in gloves marked the page number and paragraph before closing it. Looking up I felt the full blow of his stare as I stood uncomfortably to one side of the door.

"Shall I leave?" his words were always measured and soft, his voice never rose in anger or fury. In fact the only time I'd heard it tremor was when we made love, and that was deeper and more a baritone. Thinking about it sent shivers down my spine and for the utmost time I wished we were back in Sicily, living as we had before and had never been roped into this revolutionary bullshit. But that was being selfish, this meant everything to Big Bear, even to the extent of giving up on his humanity to serve a greater cause.

Breathing deep to relieve the ache that was gaining pace in my head I moved across the tent, Bartholomew stood as I approached and not for the first time I was taken aback by his size, I called him Big Bear for a reason. Shuffling forward, I went to loop my arms around his leg and cling on for dear life and cuddles, hoping my fear and headache would go away, but instead I found a hand on my head, pushing me away.

"Verra, I am sorry" and he walked away, going to leave. I snapped. Screaming wordlessly, a shriek that I was sure was heard across the camp and into the Fortress. I stamped my foot and nearly started pulling my hair out. "Bartholomew Kuma, you are not going to walk away from me, come back here" Stopping before the entrance he slowly turned and gracefully swung his great weight around to look at me and my heart broke. Had he still been human, he would have been crying, he face was drawn tight with his bottom lip trembling, his whole body irradiated sorrow and hate, I could almost feel it.

"You want me to stay?" He sounded uncertain, frightened and then I realised why. I'd been so scared with my own fearful doubt that he would want to leave me I'd never considered the possibility that he felt the same. "Oh Big Bear" I sighed and rushed forward, he didn't pull away this time, he fact he knelt down and welcomed my embrace. Strong hands cupped my lower body as I lovely wrapped my arms around his thick neck and face. Gently leaning forward I pressed my forehead firmly against his. "Now listen here Mr Bear, you are not going anywhere! No I am not alright, but I'll get over it I always do" I paused ensuring that my words were getting through, satisfied I continued "and you have nothing to be sorry for, or afraid of. I love Bartholomew and I'm not letting you leave anywhere"  
I got the reaction I was looking for, it wasn't much, and if you hadn't been looking for it or didn't know Big Bear he would seem exactly the same. But the tenseness in his shoulders left, his face lost its rigid mask and returned to it's usually stoic form, and he took one massive deep breath that saw me pushed further up his body as his chest expanded. Then he kissed me, it was a seldom occurrence and one I'd learnt to treasure more then anything. It wasn't that he wasn't affectionate or that he didn't love me, Big Bear had never really been shown a lot of love throughout his life and sometimes didn't know how to approach it, him and I shared that in common.

His lips were warm, big and soft and as with everything about him I felt overwhelmed and consumed in such a perfect manner. My hands darted out and stroked the sharp panes of his face and chin, the back of his neck to rest at the front of his jacket's zipper. He stopped and looked at this questioningly, unsure. Smiling I slowly began pulling the zipper down along the grain of his chest….only to have my hand stopped.

"Wait Verra, there is something I must do" Striding forward I was gently deposited on the large sleeping mat covered in rugs and furs we currently called a bed. "I will return shortly, I promise" lips quickly pressed to my hand, and he left. Blinking, I wasn't quite sure what to think of this current change of events, I certainly wasn't scared any more, or uncomfortable, a little sore still, but nothing some deep heat and a good nights sleep wouldn't fix. But I didn't feel sleepy, not any more, with that kiss he'd planted the seed of something much greater. I began feeling hot and ticklish, as if the shirt and skirt I was wearing had become itchy. Tugging it off over my head, I let my hands trail down my breasts, the plain black bra was functional and not very sexy, but I suppose when tracking giant humanoid robots, sexy matching underwear meant little. But I could see the peaks of my nipples through the tough fabric, proof that the kiss' seed was beginning to grow. Shedding my skirt, I did a small squirm and tumble against the fur cover of the wide sleeping mat, relishing the soft feeling against my near bare skin. Closing my eyes I did another roll up bed and followed it back down.

"You are looking particularly lush this evening" Big Bear had returned, a large sack in one huge hand. Calming placing it beside the fire, he stoked the coals then turned to me. I noticed he hadn't bothered to re-zip his jacket and the chill of the desert night air had probably seeped through. I wonder if his nipples are perky? Tilting my head to the side I watched him watch me, neither of us moved, until again so calm and controlled, he pulled a glove from his right hand, then his left.  
"I love you, Verra" He strode forward, huge body framing around opposite wall, "you are my everything, but you know this" Following his every move I watched as he retrieved the sack and came closer, his other free hand, pulling the zipper on his jacket. "You don't fear me" I snorted, but didn't speak I was too busy enjoying the show, bulging muscle and steel showed as he removed his jacket, over his broad chest and narrowing down into a lean waist, shoulders capped with metal and pressure gages. Scampering up the bed as he cast the jacket aside he slowly sat down and lay back, scooting along, I ensured his large head fell into my lap. Stroking his face and showering it with kisses, I could judge from his angle that yes his nipples certainly were perky, but as the rest of his body was hot I assumed the kiss had been full of what he would probably call 'sinful' intentions.

I couldn't kiss him from my current position so with some coaxing and gentle maneuvering I took my usual comfortable perch atop his chest, knees either side of his arms, I could kiss, cuddle and pet all I wanted. Capturing his lips, I shuckled kiss after kiss, heating up to a building peak where a large, panting tongue tangled with mine for supremacy, he let me win, he always did and my reward? Leaning forward further my breasts pressed against the base of his chin as I bite down on the soft, delicate flesh of his bottom lip. Feeling his entire body go tense from this pleasure-pain attention was such a turn on, I could feel the crotch of my panties getting damp from the excitement. Running my tongue along the small, clean, bite mark indentation, I drank in the view, head tilted back, breathing heavy, cheeks flushed - he was pure masculine sensuality.

Smiling happily I glanced behind and further down his body to ensure myself he was indeed enjoying himself and he was indeed. "Big Bear" I murmured leaning down and kissing a path down his neck to his iron clad shoulders "should I remove your boots, you look…uncomfortable" Shuffling up on his elbows, Big Bear seemed to give thought for the first time that he was making quite an impressive tent of his own.  
"I didn't realise" he said softly and quickly glanced at me "Verra, please remove my boots" Throwing him one of my most dazzling smiles I hurried down the bed and and unlaced his boots. Pulling them off nearly sent me tumbling backwards, finishing with the boots and socks, I gazed longingly up the bed. Sitting up Big Bear began to remove his pants only to pause and look at me "Verra, my left shoulder is sore, could you check it please." I should have scoffed, his shoulder was fine, I knew the way he walked and moved, the slightest tilt or misalignment in his posture and stance and I would know before he did. But I'd play his game, if he was in the mood for playing. Studying the shoulder, I left him to undress - applying a quarter of pressure to a slightly tense area I was rewarded with a soft inhale. So maybe he wasn't sore, still didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy a nice massage. "I love your hands" he said after a time, I had finished with both his shoulders and begun on the base of his spine, "small and delicate, so soft - perfect" Ceasing my kneading I popped my head around so I could look him in the eye.

"Better now?" He nodded slowly and reached to the side, retrieving the sack. "Ah yes", I said, attempting to slide myself over him to see the sack's contents. "What is it?" If I hadn't been looking for it I wouldn't have noticed the sudden flush that flared across his face. Reaching in he withdrew a very sturdy pair of rough iron manacles, I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "If things are already losing their spark, we could always wear masks or paint each other with chocolate sauce, nothing so…extreme as bondage" He looked pained and I couldn't help but laugh, rubbing my hands up and down the broad expanse of his back "but if you're into that Bartholomew Bear I can dig, anything for you" I kissed him quickly along his centre back as he went deadly still, not a good sign.  
Shuffling to the side, I took a seat along the edge of the bed so I could watch him, his face had become retracted, tight again, unhappy.

"Hey Big Bear, it's ok"

"Everyone fear me" he interrupted "Everyone is afraid of me, except you" he stared me down from his startling height. I grabbed his free hand and kissed the sensitive pads softly  
"Nah you don't scare me you ole grizzly bear" He didn't smile, or even acknowledge my words.  
"What happened today with the Pacifista was my fault. They are me." I frowned and sat up on my knees  
"No I don't believe that and neither do you! You are not a weapon any more. I fixed you"  
"But they are" he voice was still calm and measured, but I could hear the subtext to it, the shame and anger "And they were made from me." He paused, I rested my hand of his knee and waited "Do you fear them?"  
I lightly gripped his knee, "No,"  
"Lair" he counted, "you fear what they can do, what they are capable of. Verra I am patient 0, PX0, I am stronger, I can do worse"  
I dug my nails into his flesh, "You could do worse but you don't. I-I don't like what they stand for, but you are not them"  
He laid down, carefully securing the left cluff and clicking it into place, followed by the right, when he was done, he lay flat, a mountain of muscle, iron and broken confusion. "The whole world can be scared of me, but you can't. So here I am, stuck tight" He shook the manacles for emphasis "You can do anything you want to me, I am at your mercy my Verra."

I simply stared.  
Rubbing hands along soft skin along his hip, towards the deepening V at his waist, I sucked in a huge breath and steady myself. Big Bear had always been careful in our love making, control dominance, allowing to me to do as I will until it became unbearable and he took over or he simply allowed me to play if he was in the mood. But there was usually no question on the issue. Big Bear ruled in the bedroom, but the sight of seeing him laid out before me like a glorious sacrifice was intoxicating if not a little daunting. I knew his body well, having repaired it from top to bottom little then a year ago, but how to approaching this situation was… terrifying to say the least.

I met his gaze, the steady shine thrown back from the fire light, gently laying a hand on his chest, I could feel the soft flesh under my palms rise and fall with everything breath. The deep thump within his chest echoed along my outstretched hand sending shivers throughout my entire body. Echoing his breath, I lowered my lips to the vast expanse of skin across his chest, gently licking along the soft dry surface, until my tongue met the dip and rise of his nipple. Gently so as not to spook him, (a ridiculous thought but one that crossed my mind never the less), I applied a slight suction atop the darker shade of flat, sensitive skin marrying his unwise flawless chest of pink flesh and metal. He tensed, and exhaled sharply, his hands clasped at back of his head clenched hard, just the reaction I was looking for.

Releasing the now hard peak of his nipple with a quite pop, I moved on to the other neglected one, licking then sucking while with my free hand rolling the other hard peak between the tips of my fingers and I watched his usual blank features twitch and twist as he fought back a groan. Smiling I stared up his body, my view abruptly obscured by his heavy chin,  
"Big Bear, I wanna suck your cock" Stiff as a board, he simply nodded, not good enough! Sliding up his body I pulled up nose to nose with my beloved.

"Big bear, would you like me to suck your cock?" he gulped, his large adam's apple bobbed as he nodded, a light pink filling out his cheeks. I grinned,this was a feeling I could certainly could get used to. And yet I sadly missed his massive padded hands roaming my body during these more sweet intimate moments. Cupping my face and digging those sensual thick fingers into my plump behind when it became too intense. Feeling a warm flush heat my skin as I worked my way down his large body, kissing a path and paving it with small content licks, trying to hold my nerve. Bending to reach the dark treasure trail at the base of his torso, I felt the hot, hard length brush my breasts as I slide myself lower. Biting my lip I did a rethink, how could I be so bold?

Glancing up, I couldn't see Bartholomew's face, only the steep incline of his chest, giving little indication of his feelings on the matter. Placing my cheek flat to his stomach, I steadied my breathing and longed for his guidance, he'd show me what he liked, how I could please him, currently I had nothing. Rubbing my hands along his thighs I rose and slowly settled between his legs, widening his stance, he made a soft vulnerable noise that made me smile a small smile and gave me the confidence to begin.

Gently stroking down his long swollen shaft, I gripped firmly it at the base and placed a hand further up nearer the head. Bartholomew was big, bigger then any man natural would be and that counted double for his cock. Try, practice and reduce my gag reflex as I may, there was no way I could have taken all of him. It was hard enough on my body, somewhere which should have fit naturally, let alone orally. I tried my best and I never got a compliant. Blowing a short breath over the deep red tip, I felt Big Bear shuffle his body as if trying to get more comfortable and without a second thought, opened wide and took as much of him as I could. The taste of warm male musk and light soap met my taste buds and I lapped it up, relishing the heat radiating from it. A deep moan reverberated from Bartholomew's chest, reaching past the sound of blood rushing to my ears, it sounded hot, laced with those sinful intentions. Releasing my wet, slick grip on him, looked up, the fire had thrown the world into a darker shade of light, with shadows dancing in every corner, Big Bear look even bigger and more sexy. My pussy clenched, I could feel my remaining panties dampening, my face heated quickly in embarrassment. Resuming my loving, I began pumping my hands in tight fists up and down his thick cock, my fingers couldn't touch at his base and could barely touch nail to nail nearing the head. Growing impossibly harder, I suckled deeper, spearing my tongue across the head, buckling as a quick rock of his hips interpreted my rhythm and stopped short of a full thrust. Bartholomew's iron control was slipping…

Smiling at this small victory, I turned to the side, my lips and head wrapping around the sensitive knob, and he bucked.  
"Verra" his calm and collected voice breaking, clearing his throat he started again "Verra, I feel as though it may be best to…" I stopped listening, I had other ideas. Slipping off my now sodden panties, I crawled back up his chest.

"Shhh" I kissed him deeply, his lips twitched in the closest thing one might see as smile on his features. "My turn tonight, remember?" I reached up and tapped his iron trapped hands. My breasts lightly brushed across his face, enough for him to lash out quickly and a suckled my exposed nipple. Gasping out in surprise, an amazing deep tickle spread through my body, setting further fire to my already burning loins. Running teeth around the soft, round flesh, his tongue flicked quickly and I cried out, digging my fingers into his thick shock of black hair.  
"I thought this was my show?" Releasing the tender tip, he spoke softly.  
"Yes, you are correct" Returning to my original position I braced myself over his lean hips and lent down to kiss his warm stomach "ready Big Bear?"  
I didn't expect much of a response, instead I got a very distant, thrust against my waist that nearly sent me tumbling off the makeshift bed. Giggling, I took a breath deep and levelled myself over his cock. The deep red, thick length took my breath away, it was intense and for a moment, I struggled. Shrugging my sore shoulders, I relaxed my body and grit my teeth. Special practice and patients had taught me to just relax and take my time to enjoy this feeling, the more feeling, the more pleasure, the better the end result. Pushing further down, a low moan met my ears. Glancing up quickly, I could Bartholomew's head toss back hard against the pillow, the muscle and metal along his arms and chest was strained and tight.  
"You alright Big Bear?"  
"Don't stop!" he panted, gently, ever so gently pushing up "please more" I smiled and placed my palms flat on his lower stomach and continue to sink down until our bodies met completely.

Biting my lip I rose off our connection and push hard back down. Crying out I repeated the action pushing further to ensure a steady cover of friction and the deepest penetration for both of us.  
"Verra" he choked out and I dug my nails deeper into his hips, not caring for the almost certain cuts it was causing - the feeling was too much, I didn't care. Neither did Big Bear for as I clenched hard he rolled his massive hips and connected with mine yes, finally!

"More Big Bartholomew" I was getting muddle, didn't care. He obliged me, hard thrust after shallow thrust, driving me mad in unsatisfied passion. I couldn't even remember what I'd been angry about, it was all too much. I knew every cue his body had, which is why I knew before he did he was about to cum. Bracing myself steady, I intensified my flurried dance on his cock, feeling the slow up sure throb beginning to quicken. He groaned and I heard the crack as the manacles over his head were pulled tight, as if he forgot they were there.  
"Soon Big Bear, soon" I cooed happily and arched deeper as with one heavy gutted moan, Bartholomew spilled himself inside me. The feeling rippled through and shocked my own body to orgasm.  
"My god" I nearly bite my tongue as I collapsed atop him, my face flat to his heaving stomach rising and falling with every deep breath.  
"I need to touch you" his voice sounded strained and I smiled in success, the great Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma felled my tiny little me!

Regulating my heart rate, I slowly, carefully slipped off the bed and picked up the discarded sack, shaking it out thoroughly. The tell tale tinkle of metal as the keys hit the floor. Snatching them up, I skipped up the bed and unlocked the clasp, as he shook feeling into his massive paw hands, as a warm sleepy feeling settled into my stomach. Laying down on a small neglected patch of the bed, not covered in Bartholomew's bulk, I wrapped myself in blankets and furs, waiting his re-settlement. Sooner than I expected a massive body lay next to mine, loose and relaxed, with a huge arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer. As I dozed into a comfortable slumber, the structure at my side shifted

"Verra?" he voice was a question. Too tired to even look up, I mumbled into his upper hip "Yes Big Bear?"

"Thank you" I grinned, he sighed and rubbed the flat of my back, soft pads brushing my spine.


End file.
